Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-079169 discloses a technique in which, in order to make it such that the interior of the housing of a head-up display device does not overheat, a heat dissipating member is provided at the housing, and the heat within the housing is dissipated (exhausted) to the exterior via this heat dissipating plate.